


And no one dared disturb the sound of silence

by LunaQueen



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Gen, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) Les dernières pensées de Raymond. Death!fic.
Kudos: 9





	And no one dared disturb the sound of silence

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit sur la chanson The sound of Silence, dans la magnifique version de Disturbed (que l'on retrouve d'ailleurs dans la série).

Tout n'avait été que cris, plaintes et coups. Trahisons, mensonges et fuites.

Secrets.

Illusions.

Toute sa vie durant. 

Un long fil rouge, semblable au sang de ses victimes qui lui tâchait encore les mains, dont il n'avait pu se détourner, qu'il n'avait pas pu couper. Plus d'une fois, il y avait pensé. Plus d'une fois, il avait failli. 

Plus d'une fois, il en avait rêvé. 

Trouver la paix. Le réconfort. 

Repartir de zéro, peut-être.

Il n'avait su s'y résoudre, trop attiré par la facilité d'une existence qu'il menait depuis des années.

Attiré par l'adrénaline. Le risque.

Le danger.

Qu'il avait fini par ignorer. 

Au prix de sa vie.

Maintenant que le sang était le sien, qu'il n'était plus que sur ses mains, il réalisa que tout cela touchait à son terme.

Enfin.

Le soulagement l'envahit tandis que son rythme cardiaque diminuait.

Et Raymond plongea, à corps perdu, dans le silence.


End file.
